


Somebody That I Used To Know

by ParadoxProphet



Series: 100 Songs Challenge [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Development, Doomed Timelines, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings don't always last. Sometimes just thinking will make you realize the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody That I Used To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in 2012, it's sorta dumb, but I don't care. I merely wrote because it would provide character development for my fantroll.

"SO TH1S 1S WH3R3 YOU'V3 B33N H1D1NG." Terezi said, looking at the melancholy turquoise blood. Kumori didn't turn to look at her, she merely looked up at the Furthest Ring as they traveled through it. "W3LL 1 THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW TH4T W3'R3 4BOUT TO P4SS THROUGH 4NOTH3R DR34M BUBBLE, SO DO WH4T YOU W4NT TO DO 1 GU3SS."

"Alright~" Kumori said, still looking ahead.

Terezi stood there for a moment before speaking once again. "YOU COULD PROB4BLY F1ND H1M 1N TH3R3. 1'M SUR3 TH3R3 4R3 TH1NGS TH4T YOU W4NT3D TO T3LL H1M 4FT3R 4LL. W3 4LL KN3W TH4T YOU F3LT TH4T W4Y 4BOUT H1M."

"I don't know, I think it'6 time I 6topped trying to find him in there~" Kumori said with a sigh. "I'm getting tired of it, and be6ide6 I screwed up with him~ There'6 no way he felt the 6ame way~"

"WH4T3V3R. L1K3 1 S41D, DO WH4T YOU W4NT. NO ON3'S GONN4 STOP YOU." Terezi said, leaving for another part of the meteor. Kumori sat there in silence as she began to close her eyes.

\------------------------------------------

\-- centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling stainedCanvas [SC] --  
CT: D--> Miss Scabex have you entered the game yet  
SC: Oh, ye6 I have~! Eridan ju6t brought me in~  
CT: D--> E%cellent  
CT: D--> That means the b100 team has only a few players left to enter the game  
SC: Um, Equiu6~? 6ince you're talking to me already I have 6omething I need to a6k you~  
CT: D--> Very well  
CT: D--> Ask me your question  
SC: Well, how do you feel about me exactly~?  
CT: D--> Pardon me  
SC: I mean, what do you think of me~? You know, in general~?  
CT: D--> Are you asking if I see you as a friend  
CT: D--> Or as something more than that  
SC: Actually...ye6~  
SC: How did you know that~?  
CT: D--> I am not sure  
CT: D--> It feels like we had this conversation before  
SC: Now that you mention it, I do remember all thi6~  
SC: Which mean6 I already know the outcome of thi6 conver6ation~

Kumori realized that she was dreaming, she had entered the dream bubble on her own. Her respiteblock slowly began to turn into her land, the memories of the event playing back in her mind.

SC: I a6ked you if I wa6 ju6t a friend to you, and you que6tioned me a6 to why I wa6 a6king you all thi6~  
SC: I began to falter under the pre6ure and wa6 unable to an6wer you~  
SC: And when you demanded I tell you, I...panicked~  
SC: I fell under the pre6ure and told you that I wanted to know if you were flu6hed for me, and then~  
CT: D--> I told you I did not and mentioned my flushed feelings for Lady Aradia  
CT: D--> Afterwords you simply replied and logged off  
SC: Yeah~  
SC: Then I went out6ide for a moment and tried to blow off 6ome 6team by killing a few imp6~  
SC: I returned to my hive and me66aged Nepeta at that point~  
CT: D--> That is not how I remember it  
SC: Huh~?  
CT: D--> After that conversation with you no one heard back from you for the rest of the game  
SC: What~?!

The scene changed again, switching to another part of her land. Kumori looked down to see her dead body, a pool of turquoise blood pooling under it. This wasn't right, she wasn't dead. She remembered fighting the Black King, being stranded on the meteor, everything going to hell, even killing Kusria over a misunderstanding. How could she be dead? From behind her, Equius was walking over.

CT: D--> You had left your hive and went off to kill enemies that is true  
CT: D--> But you did not come back  
CT: D--> You were found dead and we could not complete the game without you  
SC: No, thi6 i6n't right~!  
SC: I came back 6hortly after to tell Nepeta what had happened and 6he felt bad about it~!  
SC: Then Eridan 6tarted me66aging me, and he ended up creeping me out~!  
SC: Later on, I managed to meet up with you and Nepeta and we ended up defeating more enemie6 together~!  
SC: I never died~!  
CT: D--> But how  
CT: D--> I remember coming here myself once Nepeta told me  
CT: D--> And I instantly felt regret over it  
CT: D--> I was the last one you had talked to and our conversation had not been pleasent  
SC: Wait~ I think I figured it out~  
SC: You came from a doomed timeline~  
SC: I'm 6orry, but I'm not the Kumori from your timeline~  
CT: D--> Youre not  
CT: D--> I see  
CT: D--> I wish I had known that sooner  
SC: Why~?  
CT: D--> It was not long after the discovery of your body that I came to terms with the fact that my feelings for you were  
CT: D--> Redder  
CT: D--> Than I had thought

Kumori couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at the dead blueblood in shock, seeing a look of sincerity on his face. The scene began to change again, turning into Equius' land.

SC: Are you 6eriou6~?  
SC: You mean that you actually feel~  
CT: D--> Yes  
CT: D--> Flushed for you

Kumori turned away, unable to believe any of this was happening. She had once longed for the day that Equius would tell her that he was flushed for her, but hearing it now felt odd to her. It wasn't what she wanted anymore.

SC: Look, Equiu6~  
SC: There'6 6omething I 6hould tell you~  
SC: 6ure, I admit it, I wa6 flu6hed for you~ I'm not about to deny that~  
SC: But playing thi6 game, going through all the 6hit that happened, watching 6ome of my friend6 die, it'6 all made me realize ju6t how 6tupid I wa6 when we all 6tarted~  
SC: I've had a lot of time to think about thing6, and I finally came to the truth that there wa6 no way that you would ever be flu6hed for me~  
SC: I wa6 cha6ing an impo66ible goal, and I acted like a fool becau6e of it~  
CT: D--> It couldnt be as bad as you say  
SC: You don't even know the half of it~

The scene began to transition once again, switching to the meteor. The two were entering Kumori's memories now.

SC: Even after you turned me down, I 6till hoped that there wa6 6till a chance for me to win you over~  
SC: And when you were killed by Gamzee, I 6tupidly tried to revive you with a ki66 even though your dream6elf wa6 dead like everyone el6e'6 wa6~  
SC: I even went and killed the wrong troll becau6e I wa6 made to believe 6omeone el6e had done it~  
SC: All becau6e I wa6 flu6hed for you, and you weren't flu6hed for me~  
SC: And to be hone6t, I'm tired of it~  
SC: I'm tired of being 6crewed over and believing it wa6 6omething I had done~  
SC: I don't want to live that way, not anymore~  
SC: I'm not the troll that you u6ed to know~

Kumori could feel tears building up in her eyes. She looked back at Equius, unashamed of showing her tears to him.

SC: And of cour6e, the only time you do feel the 6ame, it'6 only becau6e I died~  
SC: I couldn't even be alive for you to be flu6hed for me~  
SC: I'm 6orry, I really am, but I ju6t want to move on now~  
SC: I don't know if the me from your timeline feel6 the 6ame, but you 6hould probably keep looking for her~  
SC: 6ince 6he never went through the whole experience I did, 6he could u6e 6ome good new6 from you~  
SC: Who know6~? Maybe 6he'6 6till flu6hed for you~  
CT: D--> Perhaps you are right  
CT: D--> I still wish to apologize for anything I put you through  
CT: D--> And I hope you are able to be happy

Equius walked over and tried to wipe away the tears.

CT: D--> Because a sad 100k just doesnt suit you at all  
CT: D--> Farewell

With that, Kumori woke up. She left the part of the meteor she had been sitting in and decided to join the others. She felt relieved to finally get all that off her chest. Sure it wasn't the Equius she knew, but just letting it out made her feel a bit better. Perhaps the next time she went to sleep, she'd try looking for him again. If not to tell him that again, than at least to have a moment with him as friends. She liked that idea.


End file.
